


Magical Feathers

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [133]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Cute, Fun, Magic, Wings, magic show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim and Marvin perform another magic show together, this time withwings!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

King fluttered his wings a little, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and a couple of Bubblegum’s babies sitting on his shoulders. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Bim paced the floor, muttering under his breath _furiously_ with his wings twitching near constantly and his hands fisted tight in his hair. “Bim, you’ll be _fine_. You’ve done this before! And we’ll still be right there for you.”

Bim shot him a glare. “Performing in front of live audience is still fucking _terrifying_ King! I hate it!”

King rolled his eyes, extending one wing to brush along Bim’s. “You do fine the second you get on stage! You know that!”

“That doesn’t make the lead-up _easier_ , King,” Bim wailed, flapping his wings and sending a few glittery purple feathers drifting to the ground. “I _don’t like it!_ ”

King made an exasperated noise, drawing his wings back in and standing, but before he could do much Bim’s phone rang, ‘Magic’ by B.o.B. blasting in his room. Bim jumped, yelping, then scrambled for his phone, nearly dropping it in his scramble. “Hi yes Marvin? Yeah I’m on my way, promise I won’t be late like last time. Hey _fuck you_ , I’ll see you in a couple minutes!”

Bim hung up the phone with a pointed jab at the screen and a deep-set pout, crossing his arms. King chuckled, running his fingers through Bim’s feathers and making his wings shudder and Bim close his eyes, expression softening. “Do you want me to fly with you to the theatre?”

Bim nodded hesitantly, voice cracking a bit. “Please.”

King chuckled, tucking his wings in and shedding the squirrels as he headed for the door. “Come on then, you overly dramatic piece of shit.”

Bim’s pout deepened as he raced to King’s side. “ _Hey!_ Rude!”

King raised an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

“…No…”

* * *

King’s wings fluttered with excitement as he took his seat, accidentally smacking Dark lightly in the face with one. “Sorry!”

Dark chuckled, his own mangled wings twitching a bit. “It’s alright, King. Let’s –”

One of Wilford’s wings shot out to smack them both on the back of the head. “ _Shhh_ shut up! It’s starting!”

A unanimous hush fell over the crowded theatre as the lights began to dim, and all eyes turned toward the stage. The silence was deafening as thousands of people waited with baited breath for the show to begin.

Unlike before, Marvin didn’t give a beginning speech. Whispers began to run through the crowd, but then a subtle ‘whoosh’ of spreading wings and ruffling feathers echoed across the building. There was a flash of blue above the House, and then Marvin was suddenly soaring over the audience, dousing them in silver glitter raining from his wings (much to Google’s disgust, if his expression was anything to go by). It didn’t take long for the audience to begin cheering madly, and Marvin’s chuckle was obvious as he soared toward the stage (after high-fiving the twins).

The second his feet touched the stage, the area behind him lit up with fireworks and rolling green smoke. A bright grin was on his face, putting the stage lights to shame, with both his arms and deep blue wings spread. Silver glittered coated his feathers, making them sparkle in the stage lights, and he laughed as the crowd cheered.

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” The response he got was a near deafening roar, and he laughed again, dropping his arms but keeping his wings raised and shimmering. His grin brightened. “Fantastic! Now, if you all remember, last time I was on this stage I had a _very_ special guest.” Somehow, the crowd’s cheer grew louder, and King’s face lit up, bouncing a little in his seat, his wings ruffling and gripping onto Dark’s arm. Marvin’s gaze flicked to him for a brief moment before chuckling. “Right, well _apparently_ he isn’t tired of me yet, so, _ladies and gentlemen_ , please welcome Bim Trimmer to the stage!”

King gasped loudly, grinning and bouncing and shaking Dark’s arm (much to his amusement) as the crowd went wild. Marvin gestured to the space beside him, and there was a spark and a brief flash of light, and then Bim was standing on the stage with his fists resting on his hips, wings spread wide and shimmering more spectacularly than Marvin’s.

Bim took an exaggerated side-step to the left, blocking Marvin’s body from view with his glittery purple wings, and laughing through his introduction as Marvin batted at his offending wing with his hands and his own wings. “Hello everybody! Since Marvin so _conveniently_ neglected to tell you guys, we have a fun show planned! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.”

He finished his statement with a bow, crossing his ankles and bowing low with both his arm and one wing, finally revealing Marvin, who was pouting upstage with his arms crossed. The audience laughed, and Bim chuckled, straightening himself. And then he was taking to the air, hovering above the audience. King twisted in his seat to see him, and Bim caught his eye, winking and making King blush before he flicked his wrist, suddenly holding a spool of shimmering, rainbow-colored string. He held onto one end, then tossed the spool to Marvin so the string spanned between them.

At first, nothing happened, Bim’s wings flapping and ruffling the closer audience members’ hairs and Marvin’s tongue poking out from between his teeth. King raised an eyebrow. Did something go wrong?

And then they swapped places.

King jumped, as well as half the crowd. One blink later, and Bim was back in the air and Marvin on stage. But then it happened again, Bim popping up on stage and Marvin above them. And again. And again, and again, the flicker growing faster and faster till they appeared to be merging into each other on each end of the string. Their wings began to shed a few feathers with each flap, and the feathers that fell were a swirl of deep blue and royal purple.

Suddenly the string vanished, and both Bim and Marvin appeared on stage side-by-side in a swirl of feathers. They bowed in synchrony, and the crowd cheered. King couldn’t help but blush when Bim shot him a beaming smile, practically glowing with his wings spread wide.

That blush quickly gave way to a snort of laughter, however, snickers rippling across the crowd, as Marvin smacked Bim on the back of the head with his own wing, making Bim jump, before taking flight himself and flying out to the crowd. Just like before, the show was _incredibly_ interactive, Marvin and Bim spending just as much if not _more_ time in the audience as they did on stage. Marvin kept shedding feathers like mad, passing them out to kids as souvenirs (and to the twins). And just like before, the show itself was diverse and _amazing_ , Bim and Marvin’s constant banter and playful flirting adding a whole new level of enjoyment. They had the crowd in _stitches_ the majority of the time with their snarky comebacks.

But alas, the show began to come to a close, and both Bim and Marvin found themselves back on stage, wings spread wide and glittering. They exchanged obvious glances, twin smirks appearing one their faces. And then a clap of thunder shook the building, Marvin’s aura cracking into existence with its hypnotic swirl, his wings flared brilliantly. The whole audience gasped, and King managed to tear his eyes away from the sluggish swirl of blue and green to glance at Bim. He was staring at Marvin, just in as much awe as the rest of the audience, but something was different; the air was shimmering around him, distorted and wavy like heat, and there was significantly more silver glitter on the stage around him.

King jumped, blinking a few times to make _sure_ he was absolutely seeing it, and his wings fluttered as he shook Dark’s arm wildly. “Dark Dark Dark! _Look at Bim!_ ”

Dark leaned forward a bit, squinting, before he gasped. He shot a rapid-fire glance as King – who was positively _beaming_ – before turning to whisper to Wilford, grinning and pointing subtlely. Wilford’s jaw promptly dropped, his wings fluttering spastically, before he _grinned_ , reaching to hold Dark’s hand and bouncing in place.

They were pulled away from the excitement of _Bim sorta summoning his aura_ (there was _no way_ that was it, even the Host had more to his than that) by Marvin beginning to speak. “Ladies and Gentlemen, for our final act, we will need _two_ volunteers! Any takers?”

The majority of the room’s hands shot into the air, King pointedly keeping his _down_. When Marvin caught his eye to see his hard glare, he chuckled, wings flapping a little. Bim’s eyes lit up, and he whispered into Marvin’s ear, his own wings fluttering, before he backed away and beamed.

“You two!” He pointed to the twins, both waving their arms wildly with Silver and (a very drugged) Dr. Iplier _desperately_ trying to calm them down. All four of them froze, however, when Bim spoke. The twins gasped, exchanging glances, before matching _grins_ spread across their faces. They bounced to their feet, wings spreading and launching themselves at the stage. They skidded to a halt on the stage, nearly falling over themselves as they beamed, giggling and bouncing in place. Bim and Marvin exchanged amused looks before Bim approached, slinging his arm over the shoulders of RJ (differentiable by his dusty brow, owl-like wings as opposed to CJ’s light blue ones). “And your names?”

The twins giggled, exchanging another glance. “Jim!”

The audience laughed at their chorused reply, and King heard Wilford snort. Marvin laughed, too, mimicking Bim’s pose with CJ. “Well, ‘Jims’, if you’ll follow us to center stage, please!”

The two positioned the Jims back-to-back center stage, their wings fluttering and fluffing non-stop as they bounced with and radiated excitement. Marvin pulled a magic wand from his back pocket. He tapped both of them on the forehead, and a shimmering black sheet suddenly appeared draped over them, shifting from their constantly twitching wings. Marvin backed away, gesturing broadly to Bim, his aura curling around his wrists. “Mercury, if you’d please.”

“Certainly.” Bim flapped his wings, hovering in the air above the covered twins. Purple and silver glittery began to rain from his feathers, his face screwed up with concentration, and the twins went suspiciously quiet and still.

King drew his mouth in a tight line, glancing at Dark, who wore a similar expression. “…When was the last time the twins were quiet?”

Dark raised an eyebrow. “In the nearly a century I’ve known them, I can’t recall a _single_ moment.” His wings spasmed behind him, and King opened his mouth to say something else, but then Wilford’s wing was snapping out and smacking them both again.

King rubbed the back of his head. “ _Ow_ , fuck.” He could hear Dark grumbling under his breath, too, as they both turned back to the stage.

And just in time, too. Bim whipped the sheet off the twins the second King was glancing back to the stage, and the entire room _gasped_. The twins were still standing there, but the reason why their wings had stilled was clear; their wings were _gone_. Vanished. The only proof of their existence at all were the few brown and blue feathers resting on the stage.

The Jims visibly stiffened before glancing over their shoulders. Their eyes widened, exchanging glances, and CJ rolled his shoulders. The audience held their breath.

They grinned. “ _That’s so cool!_ ”

The audience _roared_ , clapping wildly as Bim and Marvin bowed in sync, the twins giggling and exaggeratedly followed their lead. Bim shot up rapidly, narrowing his eyes and hurriedly shoving the twins toward the stairs leading off stage and into the House, and the audience laughed. King heard Google huff. “Well, at least the twins will be _marginally_ less destructive now.” Bing smacked his shoulder, and Google simply scoffed in response.

Bim gave a short huff into the mic, the twins sufficiently off stage and having disappeared to wherever, and he flapped his wings, gliding quickly back over to Marvin’s side. Marvin snorted before raising his hands, grinning brilliantly as his wings snapped open to their full length and his aura flared, both glittering magnificently in the stage lights. “Ladies and Gentlemen, _thank you_ for coming!”

Bim copied his pose, his left wing overlapping Marvin’s right. He locked eyes with King, winking cheesily and grinning broadly. “We hope you _thoroughly_ enjoyed the show!”

“ _GOODNIGHT!_ ”

They both bowed hugely – wings included – before a massive cloud of purple and green smoke exploded across the stage, hiding them from view. The lights came up, and King scrambled to his feet. His wings snapped open, and he soared off to where the Jims disappeared.

“Hey – King! Where are you going?!”

King ignored Reynolds’ question, just barreled backstage with a broad grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _BIM!_ ”

King barely gave Bim time to turn around before he was crashing into him at top speed – practically buzzing with excitement – and both him and Bim collided to the floor with a surprised cry from Bim. “ _Holy fu_ – King?!”

King gave a high-pitched giggle, hugging Bim’s head so his face was crushed against his chest and his own face buried in Bim’s hair, his legs wrapped tightly around Bim’s waist and his wings flapping wildly. “ _Bim you summoned your aura!_ I’m so proud of you!”

Bim laughed against his chest, his hands coming up to hold King’s hips as his own wings fluffed and shuddered. His voice was slightly muffled by King’s chest as he continued to cling to him. “Alright alright, thank you King! But uh, could you get off of me?”

King stiffened briefly before flapping his wings again and clambering gracelessly off of his boyfriend. “Sorry!”

He flushed when he heard someone else laugh, snapping his head to the left to see Marvin leaning against the wall, shoulders shaking as he smothered his laughter with a hand. The Jims were nearby, giggling and chasing each other in circles with their wings still missing. King flushed further, wrapping his wings around himself to hide. “ _Shut up, Marvin!_ ”

Marvin made an ungodly snorting noise, choking a bit on his laughter. Bim came up behind King, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face against the nape of his neck. King squeaked, flushing redder. “ _Bim!_ ”

“What’s going on in here?”

King lifted his head, twisting in Bim’s hold just in time to see Wilford prancing in, Dark’s hand in his and dragging the demon along. The others filed in after him, with Dr. Iplier and the Host coming in last; the Host had a hand on Dr. Iplier’s elbow, concern making his expression tight as Dr. Iplier limped forward on crutches, his wings spazing out a little.

Wilford promptly pulled Bim away, crushing him in his own bone-breaking hug as Bim’s arms flailed. “I’m so proud of you, Bim! That was amazing!”

Bim grumbled something, flapping his wings as he tried to push away from Wilford. “Yes, I get it, you all are super proud and ecstatic I was _ever so marginally_ successful, now _get off_ , you’re fucking up my hair!” Dark chuckled as Wilford finally let go of Bim and he immediately set about fixing his hair.

Google wandered over to the twins, grabbing one of their arms and halting the Jim in his tracks as he pressed a hand to where the Jim’s wings should sprout. His eyes flashed, scanning his back. “…There is _zero_ trace of them.” His voice was a fine mixture of awe and annoyance (probably because he couldn’t figure it out). “…How did you _do_ that?”

Marvin winked, grinning cheekily, as the Jims wiggled free of Google’s hold in order to tackle his brother. “A magician never reveals his secrets. Here –”

He snapped his fingers, and the Jims’ wings popped back into existence, snapping out to full length and smacking Google _hard_. He spluttered and stumbled back, his own wings snapping out and raising up, and Bing burst into laughter. Google scowled, shooting a glare over his shoulder as he picked brown and blue feathers out of his hair and skin, but Bing just laughed harder.

RJ whined, flapping his wings once with CJ pinned beneath him. “Awwww, you gave them back!” He pouted, and CJ took his moment of distraction to slip out from underneath him, giggling like mad as RJ faceplanted and swore loudly, his wings flapping more.

Dr. Iplier made a distressed noise, eyes a bit glazed as he struggled forward half a step and leaning heavily on the Host. His words slurred oddly. “ _Come on_ , guys, _please_ give me a break!” His head lolled to the other side, causing him to careen to the other side, and Silver’s eyes shot wide. He darted over, supporting Dr. Iplier from the other side.

“Hey hey hey, take it easy! You were _shot_ , and magic or no, stress is not good!”

Dr. Iplier pouted, grumbling under his breath and tightening his grip briefly on his crutches. “I _know_ that, Silver! I treated all _your_ gunshot wounds, I know how to fucking take care of myself!”

The Host drew his mouth in a tight line, humming softly and shifting one wing to wrap around both Dr. Iplier and Silver. “Dr. Iplier may _know_ , but that doesn’t mean he _does_.”

Reynolds snorted from over where he stood by Eric as Dr. Iplier’s brow furrowed, his drugged-up mind struggling to comprehend. He scowled, and one wing shot out to smack the Host. “Hey _fuck you!_ ”

Eric stifled a giggle, twirling one of the glittery, purple and blue feathers from the beginning of the show in his hand. He sidled closer to Bim, and Bim beamed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer. “Hey kid! Did you enjoy the show?”

Eric nodded, smiling softly as he continued to twirl the feather. He blushed, hesitantly lifting one wing ever-so-slightly to brush the back of Bim’s leg. He flushed further when Bim chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m glad you liked it! Did the lack of stabby or flammable objects ease some of your concerns?”

King and Dr. Iplier spoke at the same time. “ _Yes!_ ”

Marvin burst into laughter, one hand wrapped around his middle and the other pressed against his mask, his wings shuddering with his laugher. “ _Well_ , while it may have appeased _you_ guys, Mercury here was _very_ upset when I made the executive decision to cut out any real danger. I believe you said ‘but the fire was the fun bit!’”

King smacked Bim’s shoulder, and Bim yelped, jumping in place and letting go of Eric. He shot a scathing glare at Marvin. “Hey _thanks Marv!_ Real good friend there!”

Marvin winked, bowing low. “I do try.”

Ed rolled his eyes, his wings fluffing and twitching, and Bim split in a sly grin. “Don’t you dare pull that shit, Ed, I saw you smiling like an idiot during the show! You enjoyed it!”

Ed flushed, crossing his arms. “Shut the _fuck_ up, Bim! You don’t know _shit!_ ”

Dark snorted, visibly squeezing Wilford’s hand before smiling. “Well, as enjoyable as tonight was, I believe we must be heading home.” He shot a pointed look in Dr. Iplier’s direction, who was beginning to fall asleep where he stood, slumping against the Host and wings drooping as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

The Host sent a tight smile in Dark’s direction, clearly thankful, and Marvin chuckled. “Alright, yes, I get it. Go home. Take Mercury back, I’m done with him anyway.” Bim’s mouth fell open, and he stuck his tongue out at Marvin. The magician just laughed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah yeah, love you too, Mercury, now get out of here.”

He made a shooing motion with his hands, and then the egos were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM CUTE BABIES  
> AND YOU KNOW WHAT  
> YOU'RE GETTING _MORE_ CUTE BABIES SUNDAY  
> HELL YEAH  
> FLUFF AFTER THE PAIN OF MONDAY  
> SEE YA THEN
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com
> 
> _I'm sorry this one isn't as good as the first one, I was in the middle of writing this when I took my break during the summer, and when I came back to it, it just.....refused, so, yeah, sorry_


End file.
